The need to reduce automotive fuel consumption and emissions is well known. Therefore, vehicles are being developed that reduce or completely eliminate reliance on internal combustion engines. Electrified vehicles are one type of vehicle currently being developed for this purpose. In general, electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because they are selectively driven by one or more battery powered electric machines. Conventional motor vehicles, by contrast, rely exclusively on the internal combustion engine to drive the vehicle.
A high voltage battery pack for powering electric machines and other electrical loads typically includes multiple battery assemblies, or battery arrays, that include a plurality of interconnected battery cells. There is often a limited amount of space available within the electrified vehicle for accommodating the battery pack. Therefore, space efficient packagings are desired.